


Tumblr Prompt #16

by Anakin133



Series: Andi Mack One-Shot [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133





	Tumblr Prompt #16

• TJ’s POV •

“Buffy, I dare you to… Cuddle with Jonah for the rest of the game.” Amber stated, giggling slightly.

“Ew.” Was all Buffy had to say as she moved to sit with Jonah.

“Okay, TJ.” Jonah reminded me. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare, I guess.” I didn’t think Jonah, of all people, would do anything out-of-the-box. Ha, was I wrong.

“I dare you to… Kiss Cyrus.” At that Cyrus literally dropped the empty plastic cup he was holding, and I’m pretty sure I stopped breathing for a second there. The rest of the group was straight up shocked at Jonah.

All eyes were on me as I made my way over to Cyrus, my face blushing hard once I sat in front of him.

“I-I’ve never done this before.” He whispered so only I could hear. His voice sounded just as shaky and nervous as I felt.

“What’s that?” I managed to get out quietly.

“Kiss a boy, obviously.” His cheeks flushed, which was really cute by the way, and I hated the thought of our first kiss being a dare. I rested my hands on his face as I inched closer, my breathing erratic at the closeness. I was so in love with this boy, despite my own denial. 

My eyes flickered down to his lips, and I felt his breathing quicken. The closed gap between us only lasted a few seconds, and everyone’s jaws were practically on the floor from shock. But I didn’t care. I just kissed Cyrus Goodman.

And then, something unexpected happened as I began to stand up. A hand reached out and grabbed my shirt before I got to move any more than an inch. Cyrus leaned forward and kissed me. Like, for a good thirty seconds. Without any prompting or dares or anything. 

He kissed me because he wanted to.


End file.
